Many different approaches are used for implementing the required apex and face seals in rotary engines. These include systems based on rigid blade elements which are mounted in grooves with retaining springs. Aluminium filled carbon and ceramic sealing elements are known. A common problem is that the seals are subjected to heavy wear and rapidly deteriorate, resulting in a loss of performance and fuel efficiency. While the parts themselves are relatively inexpensive, the process of dismantling an engine regularly to change worn seals is less so, and may not be possible in applications where the engine needs to be in continuous operation for prolonged periods of time. Carbon degrades at temperatures comparable to those in and in close proximity to the combustion region. The ceramic sealing solution provides a benefit in terms of low thermal coefficient of expansion and low friction coefficient, but is nevertheless prone to wear and breakage upon impact or due to a detonation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a seal which has a longer working life and/or improved performance.